I'm Here For You
by emerald raven
Summary: CHAPTER 6 FINALLY UP! SLASH Ok now you've been warned! Jack gets into a spot of trouble and Will helps him out, but what will happen after that...JackWill PG13 for now. May change in later chapters. RR PLZ!
1. Rescue

Will sat in the smithy, staring absentmindedly into the fire. After Elizabeth had left him he had spent a lot of his time in there, thinking, mostly about the sea, Jack, and the Pearl.Just thinking about what harebrained scheme the Captain had come up with brought a smile to Will's lips. He longed for the sea, t feel the wind on his face, to taste the salt in the air. He sighed and stood up, glancing once more around the smithy before heading to bed.  
  
It wasn't until the next morning, when he went out for carrots for the donkey, tat he learned of the hanging. On the wall near the stall there was a sign nailed up telling of a hanging to take place the next morning at dawn. Will scanned the page and found out from the shopkeep that it was a pirate to be hanged after being caught snooping about town. The large man behind the counter pulled him aside and whispered in a small hoarse voice, "Some people is saying that they've had to latch him to the wall to stop him from escaping, like he did before. I'd be careful if I was you young master." With that Will left the stall pondering who they had captured.  
  
It wasn't until he was halfway into the smithy that he felt another presence in the room. He whirled, a sword from the rack ready in his hand. The blade lowered when Will saw that it was one of the Commodore's men that was stood looking at him. "Yes sir, what can I do for you?" The officer took a step forward, and Will recognised him as one of the men that guarded the prison. "The Commodore wants you to come and help secure the pirate. We've had to make do with rope since e caught him, but we wouldn't mind some irons just to be safe." Will thought for a second, and then remembering that he had nothing better to do finally nodded, fetching some irons and his tools he left with the officer. Will walked down the steps into the prison and almost fell over when he saw who was bound to the wall and sagging in the ropes, clearly unconscious. There, across from him, on the other side of the prison, Jack Sparrow was bound to the wall, kohl lined eyes shut. Small bruises littered the side of his face, running down into his white shirt. Will had seen pirates beaten before hanged, but he had never seen one so bad as this. He turned to the officer behind him once he had found his voice again and asked, "Why is he beaten so badly?" the officer looked almost proud, "It took us quite a while to wear him down enough to get him into the ropes. Then he wouldn't shut up, so we made him." Will turned back to the cell and nodded slightly. The officer unlocked the door and Will started undoing the ropes. Once they were on the floor Will could see the rope burns and open wounds where the ropes had cut into the pirate's skin. 'He would struggle and make life hard wouldn't he' Will thought as he fastened the chains to the walls. Making sure not to tighten them too much. When he had finished and made sure the bolts were only just in the wall he walked out of the cell and allowed the guard to lock the door behind him. The guard grinned as he and Will started up towards the street. "I must say young master, it's a weight off my mind to know he's chained up good and proper now, might even be able to slip out tonight for a bit of a drink." He winked and walked back down into the prison humming a tune. Will turned on his heel and walked back to the smithy.  
  
Just after it had fallen into true darkness Will slung a canvas bag over shoulder after making sure he had everything he needed. After watching the guard leave for a drink Will suck down into the prison. Jack was still bound to the wall by Wills chains. But this time there was fresh blood running from his nose. 'Got in one last hit before it's to late.' Will thought seething as he sae about picking the lock. It didn't take him long; after all he was a black smith. Will hurried over to Jack and easily undid the locks that bound him to the wall. As the last one came undone Jack slumped over Will's shoulder. Will almost lost his footing as the dead weight of the pirate land on him, but soon regained his balance and kicked his tools into the bag, grabbing it with his other hand he slowly walked out of the cell and locked the door behind him. Will staggered up the stairs with the captain over his shoulder. Once in the open Will kept to the shadows until he reached the smithy.  
  
He kicked the door in and stumbled in. Taking Jack immediately over to his bed and laying him down as Will went back and locked the door. Will dried blood from the pirates face and wiped the dirt off. Somehow with a clean face and fresh, angry bruises Jack seemed to look younger. It took Will just over an hour to clean all the pirates wounds. When he had finally finished he moved the pirate up to a room hidden away in the attic where he had slept before Brown had moved o to a different black smith, no one would look for Jack up there, and the room was barely visible anyway. With one final loo at the pirate Will finally turned in himself, laying his head on the pillow and dreamed of hurting the guards that had beaten Jack.  
  
It was a little after dawn when the commodore's men burst through the door of the smithy, startling Will, who ad been working on another sword. A few of men took a look around the smithy and on finding nothing returned to face Will with their commodore. "Mr Turner. You wouldn't by any chance happen to see you're pirate friend would you?" Will pretended to look confused, "If you mean Jack, then yes, I have." "Well then. Where is he boy?" Will shrugged, "The last time I saw him, he was hanging of the prison wall, bruised and beaten, courtesy of your men." The commodore nodded slightly, "He has escaped, we fear he might be planning to attack Port Royale." Will looked earnestly at the commodore. "I swear that if I see him I will let you know commodore." Seemingly satisfied the commodore turned on his heel and left the shop, closely followed by his men. Will smiled to himself and continued with his sword.  
  
By midday the commodore had announced that the pirate was not in the town and so was having the docks searched and anywhere else he could think of. Will smiled at the stupidity of the commodore's men and went to check on Jack  
  
The room was lit by a small window, set high into the wall, Will sat on the edge of the bed and sighed looking down at t bruised face of the famous captain. When he was just about to leave Jack sifted slightly and his eyes flickered open. He locked gazes with Will and managed to croak out, "Am I dead yet?" Will laughed, "No. You're in the smithy." "Oh. The last thing I remember was being tied to a wall somewhere, think it was the prison, then, something, hit my head, hard." Will nodded solemnly. "Yes. You were bound to the wall in the prison. You were beaten by the commodores men." Jack was silent for minute. "Then how did." he trailed off and realisation dawned on him, he smiled and gold teeth flashed in the sun, "Finally accepted the pirate in ye have ya boy?" Will blushed slightly, "Well, I could hardly let them hang you could I?" Jack smiled and was silent again, trying to piece together what had happened before he got hit on the head. He remembered why he had come back to Port Royale, why he had risked being caught, why he had been caught. He remembered why, because he was sat in front of him wearing a mask of concern. Jack remembered the ache that he had felt ever since he had fallen off that bloody edge. An ache that no mater what he tried, he could not get rid off. An ache that had grown as he had watched Will shrink into the horizon. Jack smiled, and was glad he'd come back, even if he had not received the greeting he had been hoping for, at least he was there. Jack grinned and managed to sit up, "So what now then whelp?" he asked Will. 


	2. Warmth

Title: I'm Here For You  
  
Author: Raven-Roka  
  
Rating: PG-13 to begin with may change for later chapters  
  
Disclaimer: No.I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean.Stop reminding me!  
  
Pairing: Jack/Will.  
  
Archiving: Ask first  
  
Summary: Jack gets into a spot of trouble and Will helps him out, but what will happen after that...  
  
WARNING: **SLASH AHEAD. DON'T LIKE.DON'T READ.**  
  
Feedback: I welcome feedback with open arms!!! Go on. You know you want to review.  
  
A/N: Thanx to those of you who reviewed.. My keyboard was playing up when I typed the last chapter.I'll try and watch my appalling spelling in this I promise.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Will was silent for a second. Deep in thought, finally he nodded,  
  
"Well, you can't very well stay here for much longer can you? I mean, the commodore's men are bound to find you sooner or later aren't they?" Jack nodded, wondering where the boy was going with this. "Well, I don't doubt you have the 'Pearl' to get back to. So, I don't doubt, once your back to your usual self, you can commandeer yourself a ship and find your way back to your crew." Jack nodded and looked at Will,  
  
"Aye that I can. And what of you then lad? What'll ye be up to after I'm gone?" Will looked at the floor for a few seconds and shrugged slightly,  
  
"I shall continue on working as a blacksmith, as is my lot in life." Jack gave a snort from where he was positioned and Will half glared at him, "What?" Jack gave one of his famous insane grins.  
  
"'As is your lot in life'? Your lot in life has nothing to do with bein' a blacksmith boy. The sea is in yer blood. Ya can't hide from it. Yer a pirate me boy. And well on yer way to bein a damn fine one. With a little help that is. Savvy?" Will glared at him,  
  
"I am a blacksmith!" Jack snickered and pointed at him, swaying slightly, a sure sign that he was well on his way to being back to himself again.  
  
"You just sprung a pirate from prison, again. That on top of our little adventure after yer bonny lass and there ya go." Emphasizing his point with a flourish of his hands he smiled and then paused for a second, he smiled again flashing gold teeth,  
  
"How is young Elizabeth?" Will looked down again and spoke quietly,  
  
"She is to marry the commodore in two weeks." Jack raised his eyebrows,  
  
"And why isn't it you in the good commodore's place?" Will finally met his eyes and Jack almost flinched at the raw pain in his eyes, he felt a surge of hate for the young governors daughter.  
  
"Elizabeth realized that I would not be a fitting match for her. She decided the commodore would be better for a woman of her stature." Jack nodded slightly and they were both silent for a few minutes before another insane grin spread across the pirates lips. Will looked at him and raised an eyebrow. And Jack grinned even more,  
  
"Now ye be free lad." He waved a hand to add to his statement, "Nothin to hold ye down!" Will looked confusedly at the man on the bed,  
  
"And how is that a good thing?" Jack leaned forward as if he were about to whisper a secret. The beads in his clinked and brushed against the younger mans face, sending shivers up his spine as he looked into dark eyes.  
  
"Now ye be free to come out to sea. Savvy?" Will blinked, the pirate had just offered Will what he had been yearning for. Ever since he had watched the Pearl sail away over the blue waters of the Caribbean he had felt, distant, like he was missing a part of himself, and now he was being offered it. The question was, could he accept the offer?  
  
Jack watched the boys face as he thought it through. Emotions flickered through the boy's chocolate eyes, to quick to catch. They finally stopped at guarded, his whole face was shut down and Jack hated that he could see through the boy's defenses, hated that he wasn't allowed to see inside. After several seconds Jack became sure that they boy wasn't going to answer him, either that or it was a 'no'. He tried desperately to read his face, to see what was happening in that head of his. Finally Jack resigned and slid back down on the bed, and settled his aching head against a pillow waving a hand as he closed his smudged eyes,  
  
"Take some time and think it through. But not to long, I'm headin for me 'Pearl' as soon as I feel more like meself. Savvy?" Jack had just started to think Will had left the room when the boy spoke, quite, almost a whisper,  
  
"Yes." Jack shot bolt upright and regretted it. The world span as he cringed at the pain in his back and ribs. Once the room had almost stopped whirling around him, he managed to get out,  
  
"Did you just say yes?" Will smiled,  
  
"Yes. You're right, I can't run from my blood, and truth be told I have been aching to get myself out to sea for some time." Jack nodded slightly, still not quite believing that this wasn't some dream his sleeping mind had thrown him to get his hopes up. He winced as his head throbbed. He reached a hand up and hissed as the pain sharpened.  
  
Will watched as the pirate's face contorted with pain, and he moved behind him, sitting on the warmth that Jack's body had left behind when he had sat up so abruptly. Will moved Jack's hands away from his head and began searching through the beaded hair, making sure there was no blood. The man's hair was softer than it looked and Will loved the feel of it between his fingers s he searched the scalp for any cuts  
  
Jack felt Will move off the bed and wondered where he had disappeared to, seconds later, the bed dipped as Will took up a place behind him and gently moved his hand away from his throbbing head. Jack almost gasped when Will's hands started moving through his hair, searching out the painful areas. The boy's hands were gentle and thorough. Jack leaned back into the younger man and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before sleep started to tug at him, pulling him down into unconsciousness.  
  
After finding no serious injuries on the man's head Will let his hands move away from the soft beaded hair. Jack, he found, had leaned back into him as he had searched and was now settled comfily against him. Will smiled, he was more than willing to just lie there and bask in the warmth and nearness of the Pirate Captain, but felt as though he should give the man at least some time on his own.  
  
"Jack." He said, and got no reply, "Jack?" he said again, slightly louder. After four more tries Will came to the conclusion that Jack was a heavy sleeper and decided that it would not be good to wake him when he needed his rest. So, Will settled back into the pillows, quite content to spend the rest of the night awake, just to watch this man sleep. In sleep Jack looked almost innocent Will thought. Jack shifted slightly and turned over, wrapping an arm around Will's waist and smiling in his sleep.  
  
The blacksmith blushed and tried to move, but more than Jack's weight kept him on that bed. Just the fact that it was Jack lying there, holding Will against him like a lifeline filled Will with a smoldering warmth that spread over him. Will had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't just dreaming again, but he wasn't and the fact that it was real, made it all even more special to Will.  
  
The blacksmith soon fell asleep, with the slightly smaller pirate cradled in his lap, a smile on both their faces as they dreamed, both basking in the warmth that they brought each other  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N: It's a bit short I know I'll try for a longer chapter next time, promise. Thanx to all you people that reviewed.  
  
A/N: Go on review.. You know it's the right thing to do. 


	3. Revelations

Title: I'm Here For You  
  
Author: Raven-Roka  
  
Rating: PG-13 to begin with may change for later chapters  
  
Disclaimer: No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. Stop reminding me!  
  
Pairing: Jack/Will.  
  
Archiving: Ask first  
  
Summary: Jack gets into a spot of trouble and Will helps him out, but what will happen after that...  
  
WARNING: **SLASH AHEAD. DON'T LIKE.DON'T READ.**  
  
Feedback: I welcome feedback with open arms!!! Go on. You know you want to review.  
  
A/N: Thanx to those of you who reviewed!! Again I am trying very hard to watch my very very very BAD spellin and I tried to break some of those massive paragraphs down for ya!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Will blinked and found himself being poked in the ribs, not too gently. He blinked again and looked down to see Jack looking at him with raised eyebrows,  
  
"What?" Jack rolled his eyes at the younger man's question and scooted back on the bed so he wasn't trapping Will,  
  
"Someone's pounding on yer door lad. Ye best be answerin' it." Will sighed as his brain registered the loud banging on the locked door of the smithy. He slid off the bed stretching as he stood up, arching his back. Jack watched, mesmerized, fighting to close his mouth. He couldn't believe how beautiful this boy was, brown hair ruffled from sleep, dark eyes, large and bright, lean body curving as he worked the kinks out of his joints.  
  
Will opened the door and winced in the bright sunlight. When his vision cleared again he focused on the man before him. He looked to be one of the guards from the prison,  
  
"How can I be of service?" Will blocked the sun from his eyes with a hand and waited for an answer,  
  
"The Commodore requests your presence at the governors house immediately sir." With that said the man turned on his heal and marched back into the bright light of the day. Will turned back into the smithy muttering. He gathered his hair back into a ponytail and changed his creased shirt for another and went back up into the rafters.  
  
Jack had pulled himself up so he was sitting up against the head of the bed when Will walked in. The pirate grinned when he walked back in,  
  
"So lad, did ye find out who was making such a noise?" Will nodded,  
  
"The commodore wants to see me at the governor's house, now." Jack cocked his head to one side,  
  
"And why would the good commodore be wanting the company of you?" Will thought for a second,  
  
"I think it might have something to do with you." Jack nodded as Will turned to leave. Just before he reached the door he turned back to the pirate captain, "And Jack?"  
  
"Aye lad?"  
  
"Stay out of trouble while I'm gone." Jack grinned insanely but nodded.  
  
Will knocked on the door of the governor's house, the maid answered the door and took Will through to where the Commodore and the governor were stood talking in hushed voices. The commodore looked up as Will was ushered in by the maid.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Turner." Will nodded to the two of them,  
  
"Governor, Commodore, may I ask as to why you want to talk to me?" The governor looked to the commodore to explain,  
  
"We have reason to believe that you may have helped Jack Sparrow escape from the prison cells. And that, Mr. Turner, is a crime worthy of a hanging." Will looked from the smug looking commodore to the stony faced governor,  
  
"How, may I ask, have you come to such a conclusion?" the commodore reached behind him onto the table, and produced the shackles Will had fastened Jack to the wall with,  
  
"These, were not bolted into the wall properly, and I do believe that it was you that shackled the brute to the wall. Could it be that you deliberately loosened these to allow that filthy scoundrel to escape the gallows?" Will stared at the shackles for a few seconds before looking at the commodore again,  
  
"The bolts I used on those shackles were slightly to short for bolting someone to the walls of the prison, but that was all I had due to the fact that you wanted Jack chained to the wall immediately. Even though there was no need at the time thanks to your men. I am glad that Jack escaped the gallows, that I will admit, but I will not admit to helping him escape." Will turned to leave but was stopped momentarily by the sight of Elizabeth gliding down the stairs. She looked at him as though she had only just noticed him, even though she had been watching him from the top of the stairs,  
  
"Mr. Turner, what are you doing here?" Will took a deep breath,  
  
"You future husband was just accusing me of helping Captain Jack Sparrow escape the gallows." Elizabeth nodded,  
  
"Yes, well, it was rather a disaster and a disappointment that he should escape the very night before he was to hang." Will gaped,  
  
"What, you were looking forward to watching him hang?" Elizabeth wouldn't meet his eyes, "YOU? He helped save your life, or don't you remember that?"  
  
"Will, he came back at his own risk, he was warned about coming back, and yet he still did, and for the record, I never liked the brute, dirty, and so ill mannered." Will shook his head and then fixed an icy glare on her.  
  
Elizabeth flinched under those cold brown eyes but stood her ground, staring at the floor again, when he spoke, his voice was laced with emotion,  
  
"Good day, Commodore, Governor, Miss Swann." And he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room with out a backward glance.  
  
Jack was lying on the bed humming when he heard the door of the smithy open and then slam. He raised an eyebrow sat in silence, waiting for something else to slam, but it was silent.  
  
He slid to the edge of the bed and tested his feet, he could stand, things were looking up. He took a few tentative steps forward and found he could walk without the wall falling away, things were definitely looking up.  
  
Jack made it out of the door and down from the rafters before he spied Will. The young blacksmith was leaning against the far wall, eyes closed, head thrown back, frowning. Jack walked over to him and still the boy did not realize he was there. He stood in front of him and spoke quietly,  
  
"I take it the good commodore was not one bearing good news." Will opened his eyes startled at the voice. Jack saw unshed tears in the young man's eyes, and felt a surge of anger towards the commodore, or whoever the hell had done this. He felt a sudden urge to take the boy in his arms and comfort him, to wipe the tears away, to make him happy again. But he knew that the boy would not accept such advances form him, now maybe if it was his dear Elizabeth. Maybe he thought.  
  
Will watched as the pirate stood in front of him, obviously lost in his own thoughts. He took the opportunity to study the pirate's face, from the bruises that were just starting to fade, to the dark eyes that had so often captured him and rendered him absolutely speechless. They were both silent for a few seconds before Will spoke  
  
"Jack?" the pirate snapped out of his thoughts and turned his full attention to the younger man stood in front of him, and Will had a hard time remembering what he was going to say under the gaze, "Er.Jack, do you feel well enough to leave soon?" Jack was silent for a second and then nodded,  
  
"Aye. I could manage. Another night's sleep and I'd be back to me old self again." He grinned  
  
"Then it's settled, we shall leave tomorrow morning." Jack watched as the young man began to pace around the room muttering to himself,  
  
"Whelp? You feeling yourself?" Will's head snapped up and then looked back at the floor.  
  
"Yes, yes, fine." Jack rolled his eyes and waved an arm in his general direction,  
  
"This does not look like you're fine lad." He thought for a second, "What exactly did the commodore say?" Will was silent for a long time, and when he spoke it was barely above a whisper.  
  
He recounted the meeting with the governor and the commodore and then what Elizabeth had said. When he had finished Jack was nodding,  
  
"Aye, I expected as much, very high strung that lass." Will sighed,  
  
"She wasn't always like this."  
  
"Aye, but maybe she was and you just never noticed."  
  
"No. I don't. Oh Jack, I don't know what to do." Jack thought and then looked at the man, he had sat down on the floor opposite him. Jack walked over, swaying slightly. He crouched down in front of the dark haired blacksmith,  
  
"What do you want to do?" Will looked up at him and a Jack wanted to do was hold him in his arms and never let go,  
  
"I want to be a pirate." The words were so soft and full of meaning. Jack put his hands on Will's shoulders,  
  
"Are ye sure about that?" Will nodded never breaking eye contact,  
  
"Yes." Jack grinned suddenly,  
  
"Then a pirate ye shall be." Jack shifted and slouched on the ground next to Will, "The blood of old Bootstrap runs through your veins lad, yer destined for a life at sea." Will smiled and laid his head on Jack's shoulder, much to the surprise of the pirate,  
  
"Jack, tell me about my father?" Jack smiled and laid his head back on the wall. Enjoying the warm weight of Will's head,  
  
"Aye."  
  
He began one of his tales and soon enough one merged into another. Not long after Jack had started his fifth story Will's breath had evened out and Jack looked down to see the boys on the verge of sleep. He smiled, gold teeth flashing in the darkness.  
  
"G' night whelp."  
  
A/N: Hope u liked. You know what you want to do. Review. go on. 


	4. Goodbye

Title: I'm Here For You  
  
Author: Raven-Roka  
  
Rating: PG-13 to begin with may change for later chapters  
  
Disclaimer: No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. Stop reminding me!  
  
Pairing: Jack/Will.  
  
Archiving: Ask first  
  
Summary: Jack gets into a spot of trouble and Will helps him out, but what will happen after that...  
  
WARNING: **SLASH AHEAD. DON'T LIKE.DON'T READ.**  
  
Feedback: I welcome feedback with open arms!!! Go on. You know you want to review.  
  
A/N: Thanx to those of you who reviewed!! Again I am trying very hard to watch my very very very BAD spellin.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Jack woke first and looked down at the younger man's head still resting on his shoulder from the previous night. He smiled and savored the moment for he knew that as soon as Will awoke the contact would be broken.  
  
It was another half-hour or so before Will started to drift back into consciousness. He felt warm and content, he tried to think where he was and at first it wouldn't come to him, mind still waking up from the best night's sleep he had since he had watched Jack sail away in the pearl.  
  
Jack.  
  
That one word brought the last night back, he had told him of his father's adventures while he had sat there with his. Will shot bolt upright and flushed a deep shade of red when he realized that he had slept all through from the previous evening with his head on the pirate's shoulder.  
  
"So sleeping beauty wakes." Will stood up and brushed the dirt form his trousers. He looked down at the smirking pirates and blushed even more.  
  
"Jack.I.Last night.I didn't mean to.It won't." Jack waved a dismissive hand and shrugged,  
  
" 'S no trouble whelp." He offered Will his hand and received a confused look; "I need a hand up, savvy?"  
  
"Oh." Will grasped the outstretched hand and almost gasped at the tingle he felt run through him. He pulled the stiff pirate to his feet and waited for him to finish loosening up, quite happy to stand and watch the Captain roll the kinks out of his lithe frame.  
  
Jack, finally happy with the way he felt looked up and caught Will's eyes; the younger man shifted his eyes, the fading blush coming back with full force.  
  
"So, when are we to leave then lad?" Will would not meet the pirate's eyes as he answered the question,  
  
"As soon as you feel you are able to." Jack nodded,  
  
"Well then boy, shall we be going, or would ye like to bid farewell to yer lass?" Will was silent for a few minutes,  
  
"It would be right to say goodbye." he trailed off, and looked at the pirate, as if asking for his opinion, Jack nodded,  
  
"Aye it would. Would ye like to go alone, or would ye prefer some company?" Will eyed the pirate suspiciously,  
  
"Jack, you can't come, I think someone would notice you at the door." Jack broke into an insane grin and chuckled,  
  
"Who said we were to wait for them to come to us?" Will looked confused, Jack laughed, "Look outside mate, it's barely proper light, she won't be awake, and everyone will be snug in their beds. If we can get in undetected you can bid farewell to the strumpet and we can be on our merry way, savvy?" Will thought for a second and finally nodded in agreement.  
  
Jack and Will stood outside the front door in the early hours of the morning and the young blacksmith watched as the pirate produced a thin piece of metal and inserted it into the lock.  
  
Will watched as the other man proceeded to pick the lock. After a few tense moments, when Will was sure it was not going to work and someone would appear and take them away to the gallows, the door popped open with a quiet click. Jack turned and took a small bow, grinning madly. Will couldn't help but smile and follow Jack through the door.  
  
They both stood at the foot of the grand staircase and looked around. Jack looked longingly at the lavish decorations and expensive ornaments. Will elbowed him in the ribs,  
  
"We're not here to steal anything Jack. Come on," he pointed off to the left, "This way." Jack followed him, still grinning,  
  
"How did you know I was going to steal, I might have just been, you know, admiring the view." Oh he was admiring the view all right, he thought, watching Will walk up the stairs from behind. Will gave a quiet snort that sounded very much like a laugh.  
  
"You had that look in your eye." Jack pretended to look innocent and caught up with Will, walking by his side,  
  
"What look?" Will grinned and locked eyes with the pirate captain,  
  
"The same look you had when you saw all that treasure in the cave on Isla de Muerta." Jack chuckled, remembering the sight of al that gold and silver, lying in wait for him.  
  
Will stopped outside one of the white and gold doors and looked at it, as if confused as to what to do next. Jack, however, had no such problem. He turned to the frozen blacksmith,  
  
"This the lass' room?" and, not waiting for an answer, pushed the door open and waltzed in. He flung himself down in a chair next to the sleeping woman and prodded her in the shoulder.  
  
Elizabeth shot up in bed, and looked around, seeing a sheepish looking Will at one end of her bed and a bruised pirate sitting next to her bed. She opened her mouth to shout, and call for the guards, when a rough, ringed hand covered her mouth and a voice spoke in her ear,  
  
"Now, now, missy, we'll have none of that. Wouldn't want to send me off to the gallows now would ye?" Elizabeth, realizing defeat, nodded slightly and was relieved when the hand was removed form her mouth.  
  
"Will, what are you doing here at this time, and with him?!" Will glanced at Jack, then looked back at Elizabeth,  
  
"I have come to inform you of something." Elizabeth looked from one man to the other,  
  
"Of what? That you've signed yourself over to the gallows for the likes of him!" she pointed at the pirate that was now reclining in his chair and grinning wildly. Will's face went cold ad hard as he regarded the woman that he had once meant to marry,  
  
"No. I have come, Miss Swann, to inform you that I shall be leaving Port Royale today, and I do not wish to return."  
  
Elizabeth was struck dumb for a few seconds in which she gaped at Will, and then at Jack, and back at Will.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, Miss Swann, that I intend to leave Port Royale, and that I do not intent to return at all. Now if you would excuse me, I must be on my way now." Not waiting for a reply, or even a goodbye from Elizabeth, Will turned and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house.  
  
Soon after Jack sauntered out of the house and pulled the door shut behind him. He looked at Will and grinned,  
  
"Well then lad, now that we've cleared that up, is there anything else you need to see to before we set out?" Will thought for a moment and then shook his head, smiling,  
  
"I think it's time for me to gather my things and leave this place." Jack nodded, grinning.  
  
"Well then, let us go and gather your things then whelp." Jack started off down towards the smithy, swaying slightly and almost stumbling, looking for all the world like some long time drunk.  
  
Will smiled and started after him, thinking about the freedom to come. About spending all his days with the wind in his face, the salt on his tongue. About spending whole days with Jack.  
  
Jack.  
  
Jack.  
  
Whole days with Jack, sounded like paradise to Will. Spending all day with the swaying pirate captain sounded VERY appealing to Will.  
  
Jack.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Hope u liked it. I did try and watch my spellin in this one.  
  
A/N: Right.Thanx to: Captain Red Black, M.S.K, Alisan-chan, madkornfan, Starlit Hope, Serenity, Jorja, LadyArlya, Jemppy, L-sama, Pookie11, Edward IV. Thanx for the cool reviews.  
  
A/N: You know what you want to do know. You know you want to review. 


	5. Completely

Title: I'm Here For You  
  
Author: Raven-Roka  
  
Rating: PG-13 to begin with may change for later chapters  
  
Disclaimer: No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. Stop reminding me!  
  
Pairing: Jack/Will.  
  
Archiving: Ask first  
  
Summary: Jack gets into a spot of trouble and Will helps him out, but what will happen after that...  
  
WARNING: **SLASH AHEAD. DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ.**  
  
Feedback: I welcome feedback with open arms!!! Go on. You know you want to review.  
  
A/N: Thanx to those of you who reviewed!! Again I am trying very hard to watch my very very very BAD spellin.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Will followed Jack as they both crept silently across the docks. He had a small bag slung over one shoulder containing a few changes of clothes and his finest sword and dagger.  
  
The two of them had collected a few of Will's things and headed for the docks.  
  
It wasn't long before Jack stopped near a smallish boat. He turned and waved to the younger man, calling quietly across the dock,  
  
"Will, I got us the perfect one!" Will hurried over to the pirate and quickly looked over the boat, nodding in agreement.  
  
"This is the one we're going to steal?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Commandeer, how many more times lad, commandeer." Will just nodded and stepped on the small ship while Jack cut the mooring rope with his cutlass.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was mid morning the next day and Will and Jack were lounging on the main deck. There was a lull in the wind, no air was moving at all and the humidity and the heat was pushing against them.  
  
Jack's shirt had been lost to the heat a few hours ago and Will was having a hard time keeping his eyes of the bronzed pirate. The bruises that had littered his tanned chest were now fading. As were the ones on his face.  
  
Jack was leaning against the side of the ship, head thrown back against the wood, dark eyes closed, and a small smile playing along his full lips. Will swallowed hard and had to close his eyes, this, however, did not help things, as it made his fantasies easier to see. He felt the air move next to him and opened his eyes slightly.  
  
Jack was crouching in front of him, very close. Will gasped and then blushed, he stared into the dark brown orbs hovering very close to him and felt himself falling into them. Jack grinned and moved back slightly, the younger man's face was pink, eyes half closed, mouth parted slightly. 'Does he realize how hard he's making this for me' Jack thought to himself.  
  
"Are ye alright whelp?" Will seemed to shake himself free of his daze, and looked up at the pirate,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are ye all right, ye looked to be a bit uncomfortable?" Will nodded quickly, not meeting the other man's eyes for fear of getting lost again,  
  
"Yes, yes, I was just, it was, the heat, that was all. Nothing to worry about." Jack shrugged and sat down next to the other man, closer than before and looked across at him, the older man smiled and started searching the pockets of his trousers obviously searching for some thing of great importance. He finally pulled out a small dagger and began to polish it on his long coat that lay on the floor next to him. The silver glinted in the bright light and Will looked hard at the gleaming metal, it looked somewhat familiar,  
  
"Jack?" he looked up from his task, locking eyes with Will,  
  
"Aye lad?"  
  
"Where did you get that?" Jack grinned, gold teeth flashing brightly in the sunlight,  
  
"Found it during me stay in yer lovely town." Will was silent for a few more minutes while Jack returned to his dagger, still smiling madly. Then it came to him where he had seen it. He had made it. The very day he had been summoned to the prison.  
  
"You stole it!" Jack chuckled and looked up again,  
  
"Borrowed lad." Will raised an eyebrow, "Well, it was just lying there lookin all pretty, couldn't help meself lad." Will grinned,  
  
"Of course you couldn't Jack. It was just sat there begging you to take it." 'And if you don't put your shirt back on then I will be too' Will added mentally.  
  
Jack laughed and then looked back over at the boy, who was staring off into space, clearly unaware of anything. The pirate frowned,  
  
"Are ye sure yer alright there whelp?" Will didn't answer, he kept his eyes away from Jack, for he knew that if so much as looked at him his control would break and he would throw himself at the captain and be rejected. Thus losing any chance he had of being near the man that had unknowingly stolen his heart.  
  
Jack placed his dagger on the planks of the ship and thought for a second, coming to the conclusion that Will was regretting leaving Port Royale and Elizabeth.  
  
"Missing yer lass?" Will shook his head again and Jack raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Ye sure abou' that whelp?" Will nodded, Jack frowned, "Then wha's wrong?" Will shook his head.  
  
"I can't tell you Jack. I just can't." Jack moved infront of the boy, locking eyes with him,  
  
"Ye can tell me anything, savvy?" Will sighed and shifted his eyes, determined not to look at him, it would make things even worse if Jack found out that Will wanted him. Will felt strong, callused fingers close around his chin and force his eyes back around to look into dark ones hovering inches form his own.  
  
"Tell me." It wasn't the command that defeated Will; it was the tone, gentle, almost pleading with him.  
  
"I don't love Elizabeth," he said in a whisper, "I haven't for a long time." Jack frowned slightly,  
  
"What d'ya mean lad?"  
  
"I don't love her, I tried Jack, really I did, it's just, I was always to busy thinking about . . . someone else to be completely there for her." Jack's heart sank, now he did not have to contend with Elizabeth for the boys attention, true, but now he had to try and compete with the girl that had stolen him from Elizabeth, and that would be very hard, nigh-on impossible.  
  
"Well then lad," he said, pulling back for the boy, much to Will's disappointment, "Would ye like me to turn around and take ye back to this wonderful girl." Will looked up, surprised,  
  
"What? No!" Jack raised his eyebrows, confusion plain on his face,  
  
"But ye jus' said . . . . Do ye not want to go back to yer beloved?" Jack felt jealousy fill him up at the thought of Will returning to the arms of this wonderful woman, but, he could not deny anything to this person, the man that had grasped his heart, taken it and refused to give it back. And what made it worse was the fact that tat he had no idea that he had done any such thing.  
  
Will smiled slightly, "I did not say that I wanted to go back to Port Royale, did I?"  
  
"Nay. . . but. . . ."  
  
"Neither did I say it was a girl that I had fallen in love with." Jack blinked, completely taken aback at this statement.  
  
"Well, do I get the name of this man that has taken you so completely?" Will looked away from those piercing eyes. Only to find himself faced with the perfectly bronzed chest of the pirate captain.  
  
He watched, enthralled as Jack held himself still, muscles playing along his arms and chest, sweat running down his collarbone, trickling over the perfect skin.  
  
Will couldn't resist anymore, he reached out and snatched the head of the pirate, pulling them together, crushing his lips against the other man's. He heard a small moan as Jack pushed back with equal force. Will opened his mouth and their tongues met in a slick dance, full of heated passion.  
  
They both pulled away, panting, Will looked up into Jacks eyes and smiled,  
  
"You did Jack, you took me."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Finally! Hope u like!  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed.  
  
Go on. . . . . You know you want to. . . . **cough** review **cough cough** 


	6. Insecurities and Anamaria

A/N: Ok Ok Ok . . . . . . . It has been a long time, but I'M BACK, I even have a new name . . . . I was originally going to leave the story where it was but I had some sudden inspiration in the form of lovely reviewers and having the Internet reconnected . . .long story . . .well go on then you asked for it now read it. . .  
  
*******  
  
Jack stared at the boy, dazed. Hardly daring to believe that this was happening he opened his mouth to speak when another voice rang out in the still air, startling both men.  
  
"Jack! Where the hell have you been?" Will looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, Jack merely rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling Will with him. After placing a kiss on the end of the ex-blacksmith's nose and briefly enjoying the blush that spread across his cheeks, Jack turned to face the only person the voice could have belonged to.  
  
Anamaria.  
  
The dark woman stood on the Black Pearl's railings with her usual disapproving look and harsh eyes. Gibbs was stood slightly behind her on the deck taking a deep drink from his hip flask.  
  
Jack smiled widely at the two of them and shouted across the small gap between the two vessels.  
  
"I had some rather pressing matters to look into, but all's well and good now so we can go about our usual business with only a slight difference." The female pirate's eyes narrowed as she asked the question that, truth be told, she really didn't want an answer on.  
  
"And wha' difference is tha'?" Jack's grin widened, his gold teeth glittering in the bright Caribbean sun.  
  
"We got ourselves a new crew member. Now either help me an' the whelp up or bugger off for a bit, you jus' 'appened to interupt a very important momen'!" Anamaria smirked at the obvious impatience of her Captain and called behind her for the ropes, then looked across at Jack.  
  
"An' who is this new addition to the crew?" Jack smiled widely and turned to look for Will, when he did not see him on deck he rolled his eyes and turned back to Anamaria,  
  
"Give me one minute." With that he stumbled across the deck and into the slightly cooler shadows, searching for his companion. "Will lad, this is not a bloody game of hide and seek, where the bloody hell . . ." he finished his sentence abruptly when he encountered a beam slightly lower than the rest.  
  
Cursing profusely and rubbing his head he came across Will in the captain's cabin, just on his way out with his bag of belongings slung over one shoulder.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing down here?" Giving his head a slight shake to get his mind back in order and out of the gutter at the sight of the still slightly flushed ex-blacksmith Jack rolled his eyes and answered.  
  
"Doin' a jig, wha' you think I'm doin'? I'm lookin for the mysterious disappearin' blacksmith tha' left me stranded up on deck all by me onsies, haven't seen him around anywhere have you?!" he punctuated his slightly melodramatic speech with his usual hand movements and Will fought not to grin at the obviously flustered captain stood before him.  
  
"Jack calm down, you'll do yourself some harm jumping about like that, we don't want you banging your head on the beams now do we?" Jack just huffed then, after a few seconds of pouting grinned and eyed Will,  
  
"If I did jus' 'appen to do somethin' along those lines, would ye kiss it an make it all feel better?" Will's mood quickly shifted back into his usual seriousness as he regarded his companion, and wondered if the kiss they had shared only moments before-hand had meant anything to the pirate stood before him. From his reaction Will would have said that it had meant something, but he couldn't be sure, Jack might just be after another whore to use and then walk away from, and that was one thing Will couldn't have survived.  
  
He knew he was being insecure and worrying but he had to ask, he had to know while there was still a chance to walk away and live with the memory of the few seconds of heaven he would never encounter again.  
  
"J-jack I need to ask you something . . ." the captain noted the serious look on his companion's face and his grin faded, this was what he had been dreading, it had all been a joke, a cruel joke played on a foolish heart. He waited with a sinking feeling in his gut telling him something very bad was about to happen.  
  
"I need to know whether or not what just happened up there . . . the kiss . . . meant anything to you, anything at all?" Jack stared open-mouthed for a few seconds wondering which world Will was living in. How could he not have noticed, all the side-long glances he had thrown at him, the brief touches passed off as accident, and then the kiss . . . how could he still not know whether or not Jack was serious?  
  
Clearing his throat he looked at Will, more serious now than he had been in a long time.  
  
"I know exactly what it meant to me. It meant somethin' very special to me . . . I might not know much more than the sea, me Pearl an' me rum . . . but I do know one thing Will Turner . . ." This was it, the big moment. Jack looked straight at Will and hoped beyond hope that he felt the same, "I love you."  
  
Will gasped, Jack loved him! Jack loved him!  
  
"Y-you do?" Jack nodded, not daring to speak. Will's eyes filled with tears and he all but threw himself at the pirate captain, kissing him deeply, hands reaching into the mass of wild hair. Jack wrapped two strong arms around Will's slender frame and kissed back, relishing in the feel of the strong body pushed up against his and the warm mouth on his.  
  
They pulled back slightly, in need of oxygen, Jack sucked on Will's bottom lip for a few seconds before pulling back and looking deep into the eyes of the person that had haunted his every living moment since he had left Port Royale and smiled, a bright genuine smile.  
  
"I love you too Jack Sparrow." Will whispered as he leaned his head against that of the colorful pirate. They stayed that way for a few minutes, wrapped in each others warm embrace, savoring the moment of contentment and happiness, before loud footfalls could be heard above deck, the two men looked at each other and said in unison,  
  
"Anamaria."  
  
*****  
  
Right, now you have to review . . . cuz if you don't I'll get all depressed and then . . . ok ranting now  
  
**Tells self to shut up**  
  
**Self tells stupid little voice to piss off**  
  
Please review . . . . I'll give you a cookie . . . **cheesy grin** 


End file.
